The present disclosure relates generally to composite pallets that may provide a robust loading surface and may be readily assembled and disassembled to help simplify repairs. Current pallet options are often not able to be disassembled and may require “complex repairs” (e.g., breaking components, glue, welds, etc.). For example, wood pallets may be assembled using nails such that removal of the nails for disassembly of the pallet may be difficult and may produce nail holes that make reassembly also difficult. Also, for example, typical composite pallets may be completely fused together to eliminate the use of multiple parts such that disassembly may be almost impossible without damaging the composite pallet. It may be desirable to produce a pallet that is configured to be readily assembled and disassembled, while maintaining rigidity and durability.